


petal for your thoughts

by akasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, absolutely no plot i'm so sorry, tsukki is grumpy flower boy and yams is smiley tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasuga/pseuds/akasuga
Summary: On most days, Sugawara runs the front, dealing with customers and processing orders, while Tsukki tends to the flowers and preps the bouquets. He prefers it this way. At least, until he meets a pretty, freckled tattoo artist in desperate need of flowers.Or, Tsukki's just a bit enamored by his new customer.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	petal for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this has been sitting in my WIPs for a long time and i finally had the motivation to finish it. not sure how i feel about it but hopefully it gets me out of my writing slump to work on my longer projects. hope y'all enjoy some quick and lighthearted tsukiyama!

Tsukishima Kei is a simple man. Every day, he wakes up at 8am, makes himself a cup of coffee, then goes downstairs to open the shop and start his day. On most days, Sugawara runs the front, dealing with customers and processing orders, while Tsukki tends to the flowers and preps the bouquets. He prefers it this way — plants don’t make annoying remarks like humans do.

Unfortunately, Suga is currently visiting his parents for the weekend, which leaves Tsukki stuck on storefront duty.

“You need to work on your customer service anyway,” Suga had told him yesterday. “If you spend all your time with plants, you’ll start to become one!”

Tsukki’s still not sure what that even means but he had rolled his eyes in response before wishing his senpai a safe trip. 

Fortunately for him (but perhaps unfortunately for business), it’s been a surprisingly slow day, with most orders being pick-ups and minimizing his interaction with customers. Tsukki hopes it stays that way, but it’s barely lunchtime so he doesn’t hold onto that hope.

Just as he is about to grab his lunch from upstairs, the jingle of bells above the entrance signals a customer entering the shop. Tsukki sighs and pastes on a smile to greet whoever’s at the door. What he finds instead is somebody hunched over, panting as if they sprinted here. He frowns, unsure whether he should ask the person if they’re okay or—

The person abruptly stands upright, giving Tsukki a better look at them. A boy, maybe around his age, tall, heavily tattooed and pierced, kind of cute.

_What._

Stopping his thoughts from wandering any further, Tsukki wearily eyes the boy as he marches to the counter with a newfound determination, slamming down a stack of bills.

“What can I buy with this much money?”

Tsukki raises an eyebrow, but before he can answer, the customer’s eyes widen and a blush blossoms across his freckled face.

“S-sorry! I’m sorry! That was very rude of me!” he exclaims. “I’m just in a hurry because I forgot it was my mom’s birthday today and I’m having lunch with her and the only thing I could think of was to get her flowers because I’m a terrible son. Could you please help me?”

Tsukki feels the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. _Cute._ He frowns at the annoying thought again, picking up the stack of bills on the counter to distract himself.

“I can probably put together a small bouquet for you,” Tsukki informs the customer after counting the bills.

The boy breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You’re a life-saver.”

Tsukki nods and hurries to the backroom before he does something stupid like stare at that annoyingly pretty face for too long.

He makes quick work of gathering supplies and his desired flowers. Carnations, tulips, daffodils. He pauses by the roses. Given the customer’s budget, roses would make the bouquet too expensive, but Tsukki takes a moment to consider them anyway. He grabs a handful without further thought and proceeds to his work station.

Tsukki deftly puts together the bouquet, wrapping it with the nicest ribbon they have in stock. For such a low budget, he’s pretty proud of the arrangement. (He ignores the fact that he’s included roses in the bouquet.)

When he returns, the customer has taken to observing the pre-made arrangements in the glass displays. With his sleeves of tattoos and multiple face piercings, one would think he would stick out in a place like a flower shop. Tsukki can’t help but think he just adds to the beauty.

He loudly clears his throat, to grab the customer’s attention but also to dispel the slight blush on his cheeks. “Your bouquet is ready.”

The other boy’s face lights up and he meets Tsukki at the counter. “That was so fast!”

Their fingers brush as Tsukki hands him the bouquet. The boy’s eyes widen as he gets a better look at the flowers.

“Wow, roses? Aren’t those expensive? I don’t think–”

“It’s fine,” Tsukki waves off.

The customer opens his mouth then closes it, looking like he’s about to argue but decides against it. “Well, thank you, um,” he squints at Tsukki’s chest, searching for a nametag.

“Tsukis–” Tsukki begins to say when a ringtone cuts him off.

The customer scrambles for his phone in his pockets, smiling apologetically at Tsukki when he answers.

“Yes, I’m on my way right now,” he tells the person on the other line — his mother, Tsukki assumes. “You can just put our name down. I’ll be there soon.”

“Sorry about that,” he says as he hangs up. “Anyway, thank you again... Tsukki-san, right?”

“Um, it’s actually…” Tsukki trails off before he can correct him. Normally, he only allows his friends to call him Tsukki, but somehow hearing this stranger address him by his nickname isn’t so bad. He supposes it’s a bit… endearing.

He sighs. “Nevermind.”

The customer smiles a bit in confusion but continues. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way. I work at the tattoo place just down the street.”

Yamaguchi brings the bouquet closer to his chest. “I have to head out now before my mom kills me, but… you should stop by the tattoo parlor some time. You know... if you’re ever free.”

Tsukki watches in surprise as a slight blush joins the freckles on Yamaguchi’s face. He realizes too late that he’s staring when Yamaguchi lightly coughs into his hand.

Tsukki nods, lips pulled into a half-smile. “Yeah. I’ll stop by.”

The grin that blooms on Yamaguchi’s face could rival the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Tsukki thinks he’d gladly like to see it again.

After Yamaguchi has left the shop, with another insistence for Tsukki to come by, Tsukki settles back into his seat behind the counter and opens his notebook. He blinks in surprise at the series of numbers followed by handwriting that is clearly not his.

_Call me some time :) -Yamaguchi Tadashi_

This time, Tsukki doesn’t contain his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about haikyuu on twitter ([@babysettersclub](https://twitter.com/babysettersclub)!!)!


End file.
